


Slow ɴιɢнтѕ | Ayαĸαɴe

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fever, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickness, Sleepy Ayato is cute ayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night it which Ayato comes down with a nasty cold that turns into a high fever. Kaneki cares for him while he finally he talks about his inner troubles without throwing a fit and afterwards they have a friendly chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow ɴιɢнтѕ | Ayαĸαɴe

Kaneki grumbled to himself, sighing a little as he held the plastic bag full of his soaked clothing, he had just been out on a annoying mission that made him stand under the rain for ages. Some people even got colds as far as he knew from he what he heard. Right now he was on his way back to his shared room with Ayato, he hasn't seen the bluenette since they got back, having gone straight for the showers to warm up while Ayato stumbled off elsewhere.

The white haired male noticed some water on the floor down the hallway he was in, then he got to his destination and swiftly opened up the door while looking around his shared room, Tatara made Ayato share his room with Kaneki so they could bond outside the battle field. However normally they didn't speak to each other, Kaneki just reading on his bed while Ayato plays a game on his PSP while laying on his stomach or back, in a pair of shorts and singlet top most of the time. Kaneki suspects he stole the PSP from one of his victims but he didn't really care and sometimes just manages to catch Ayato grinning when he beats a game boss of whatever he's playing.

Kaneki spotted a figure on the floor and looked it for a moment before his eyes went wide "....Ayato-kun?" He called to the other who lay on the floor, quickly scrambling over he flipped the teen onto his back and checking him over for any signs of injury only to spot that Ayato had gotten himself a cold which quickly evolved into a high fever. "Tsk, I told you to have a shower once you got back" the older grumbled in annoyance, lifting the panting boy into his arms laying him on the bed, he was still rather soaked from their mission that comprised of fighting, sitting and doing fuck all while waiting for more orders in the rain. The older didn't even ask as he started to remove the younger cold clothing, pulling off the parka, sweater, T-shirt, knee high boots with the socks and tugging down the pants but leaving the boxers on for Ayato's modesty.

Ayato clearly didn't like the idea of being stripped, he was unsure of Kaneki's intentions while he weakly complained, squirming as he did. He felt cold yet hot merely seconds apart and his head throbbed in pain while he could do with a meal, he hadn't eaten in a solid 2 weeks from being busy with whatever he was given to do. The teen groaned, holding his head while Kaneki simply tosses a towel onto him and started to dry him off before Ayato snatched up the towel and did the rest himself. Kaneki watched the younger complete the task and flop back down onto the bed, once again groaning in discomfort and panting softly for more air than he got. "You didn't shower just because I told you to right, Ayato-kun?" Kaneki asked and noticed the younger look away which clearly answered his question as he chuckled a little "Ah that's so like you"

The dazed boy turned his head to Kaneki, lazily reaching out an arm to thwack him "Shut up, baka..." He growled tiredly and breathlessly while shivering slightly as Kaneki made quick work to get rid of the soaked clothing, setting it aside to dry without getting water everywhere. Kaneki figured he should probably get Ayato some food, perhaps chicken soup- then it hit him since for a mere moment he had forgotten about the other being a ghoul and even being a half breed himself, this would make caring for the others needs much more challenging then first originally thought but he didn't mind all that much since it was neither of their faults for their hard to deal with dietary requirements. When Kaneki threw a blanket over the other he rose an eyebrow at the soft mumbling he heard, leaning closer to be able to actually hear Ayato "Why are you helping me..? Baka.." Ayato asked but of course added the insult to cover up his embarrassment at the whole situation.

Kaneki shrugged, making sure the the thin blanket covered Ayato "Because you are Touka-chans one and only brother and I don't think anyone else here would, it's not the Aogiri's style to assist others when not on missions" the snow haired male hummed, sitting down on the edge or the bed and checking Ayato's temperature with his palm. The boy was still burning up like a small fire, this making Kaneki click his tongue in annoyance as he went to get a wet rag and bowl off cool water. "Also you are my partner right? Partner's look out for each other in and out of work too" he hummed as he had gotten what he wanted from their private bathroom, the Aogiri were currently occupying an old hotel that still had running water and lights but no gas for heating. 

"You're weird..." Ayato commented as the damp rag was pressed to his burning skin, his eyes lazily closing while he made an attempt to control his own breathing "You don't make any sense.... Bakaneki" he grinned lazily at his own achievement of coming up with a witty nickname for the older. 

Kaneki merely chuckled, smiling slightly at the sight of Ayato's oddly cute grin "Ah is that so? Bakato" he teased back, moving the rag a little and refreshing it with the bowl of water on the bedside table.

"Bakaneki..." Ayato breathed out, his head throbbed, he felt hot and things just spun around him. Ayato groaned, squirming a little to lay on his side, facing Kaneki and looking at him with hazy eyes. Things were silent, no words exchanged as they just staring at each other while something clicked in Ayato, prompting him to fess up his inner troubles, something he would need to do sooner or later before he snapped from the bottled up emotions inside himself. "......I left home on my 12th birthday" He admitted, not sure why he felt the need to tell Kaneki about this.

Kaneki looked down at the younger with widened eyes, Ayato never spoke of his sister or his past, the mere topic of it sent him nuts and going on his own rampage. He decided to use this chance of Ayato's clouded mind to answer a few questions that itched at him, he knew it was a bit unfair to use the others suffering for his gain but he would make sure Ayato would get enough rest and get better in no time. Kaneki knew this window of opportunity wouldn't be open for long so he had to make sure he chose his questions carefully.

"Why did you leave?" He slowly asked.

"Pain" he simply answered.

Kaneki rose an eyebrow, checking Ayato's temperature again, he was even hotter than before. "Pain? What do you mean?" he gently asks, getting the cloth damp again.

Ayato shifted in his bed, finding himself uncomfortable for a moment before he settled once again "It was so painful.... Being remained everyday of my fathers death. I tired to hide up in my room, away from the café but whenever I was their, I heard humans talking about ghouls like demons. And no one reacted, Touka would just smile along with everyone else.... While those shitty humans talked our kind down, shamed us, made fun of us...." He explains softly, feeling himself drift off.

Kaneki frowned his brows, he understood where Ayato was getting at. Ever since his change he had changed, he understood both worlds, both species, both fighting for survival. "Ah....so you ran away from that environment?" he asks, watching the other nod and snuggle up into the sheets. He found himself holding back a smile, not from their conversation topic but how cute Ayato appeared at the moment, blanket up to his nose. 

"Hn.... Tell anyway I said this, I'll beat the shit out of you" ah, Ayato was still aware of what he talking about which made Kaneki snort in amusement.

"Eh? Is that so?" He asks, a sly grin spreading across his face "Last time I checked you couldn't even come close to beating me, having to be rescued" he teased slightly, taking the cloth off Ayato's hot plate of a forehead. 

Ayato poked his tongue out childishly, he could be quite immature at times which was again cute in its own way "One day, just you watch-"

"Yeah"

"I'll have you broken on the floor"

"Uh-huh"

"Begging for mercy"

"Sure, whatever helps you-"

"One day" 

"In your dreams"

Ayato squinted while Kaneki just blinked at him "Bakaneki"

"Bakato"

"Don't steal my thing-"

"Don't care"

Ayato sighed but ended up yawning, his eyes drooping while he slowly blinked. Kaneki ringed out the cloth, putting it down and feeling Ayato's forehead again "Its gone down but you're still really hot"

"Didn't know you had a thing for me" the sick ghoul smugly replied, fighting back sleep.

Kaneki snorted, rolling his eyes "Okay someone needs sleep" he said, hiding his slightly pink cheeks since if Kaneki had to be brutally honest with himself. He had a slowly growing crush on Ayato Kirishima, something about the arrogant blue haired male got to him, made a him feel things he hasn't felt since he was human. As much as Kaneki tried to ignore it, it never went away, just lurking there whenever Kaneki was around the younger male. "Get some rest, okay?"

"I don't need sleep..." Ayato breathed out, feeling himself drift off silently. 

Kaneki hadn't taken notice ans rambled on about how Ayato was a growing boy who needed as much rest as he could possibly get in his life style. However when he heard a soft, breathy snore he cut himself off and finally realised Ayato slipped into sleep. "Good night, Ayato-kun" Kaneki mumbled, placing a kiss on the others burning forehead. Deciding to get some sleep himself he cleaned up the bowl of water and cloth, not wanting them to get knocked over during the night. He also chose to plug Ayato's PSP into charging since he figured Ayato would be on it all day tommrow while getting better. 

The very next morning Ayato was well once again and mumbled a shy thanks to Kaneki for looking after him, kissing his cheek before running off. Kaneki was laying the bed and pretending to be asleep as that happened, smirking to himself when the younger left and he knew his feelings were returned. He'd have to work with that.


End file.
